underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie Cross
Melanie Cross, is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. She is pulled from the river by Julia Shumway after she dropped the egg at the end of Season 1. Before the Dome Melanie was born from an affair between Don Barbie and Laura Cross. She lived with her family in Zenith. At one point she visited the Barbara's family residence where she played with young Barbie. Before leaving she said that her mother would love to meet him and that they will meet each other someday when Barbie is bigger. Later she and her family left Zenith and went to live in Chester's Mill. There Melanie attended the High School in 1988. She also had a relationship with Sam Verdreaux and was friends with both Lyle Chumley and Pauline Rennie. In 1988 she saw pink stars falling and called Lyle, Sam and Pauline to investigate. When they got to where she saw the stars fall, they found a crater with a meteorite at the core with four blue glowing handprints. They climbed down the crater and placed their hands on the glowing handprints. The meteorite emitted a glowing blue light and cracked, revealing a black egg. They decided to leave, but Melanie tried to stop them, telling them that they should protect the egg. Lyle disagreed and pushed Melanie in the crater, which resulted in her death. Sam, Lyle and Pauline decided to keep it a secret and hid her body in the lake and she was classified as missing. Under the Dome Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Julia sees Melanie struggling in the water and Julia rushes in and rescues her. Melanie then stays in Sam's cabin and runs away after she wakes up. Melanie is seen by Angie as she is wandering through the town. Melanie is later seen with Linda's corpse, apologizing. Angie sees Melanie again at the school, but Melanie runs away from her. "Infestation" Melanie is discovered in the forest by Norrie and Joe. She comes back to into town with them, and stays with Julia. When Angie is found deceased, Melanie becomes the prime suspect. Both Junior and Joe try to shoot her, but at the last minute, Julia finds evidence that she in fact didn't kill Angie and stops Joe before he can shoot her. "Force Majeure" Melanie is caught by Barbie going through his things, but she tries to tell him that he looks familiar and that is the reason she is looking through his stuff. Julia comes into the room and thinks Barbie is interrogating Melanie. Melanie holes up at the school with Joe and Norrie when red, acidic rain, falls from the sky. Melanie and Joe begin to form a bond, which makes Norrie jealous. When the town gets WiFi temporarily, Joe follows the signal and finds it is coming from the locker that Angie had tried to open when she was murdered. Melanie somehow knows the combination and opens the locker, making Norrie even more suspicious of her. As the group looks through the yearbooks, Joe sees Melanie's photo, which reveals her name. It also reveals that Melanie hasn't aged in 25 years. "Revelation" Melanie learns about her past after standing on a certain spot in the forest. She flashes back to the events of the night she died. Through those events, she learns she was friends with Pauline and Lyle, and dating Sam. She also remembered finding a glowing egg in the meteorite, and then someone pushed her and she hit her head on the meteor, where she bled to death. Melanie didn't see who pushed her and suspects it could have been Lyle when Junior says that Lyle killed Angie. "Reconciliation" Melanie, Joe, and Norrie are told to stay put, but of course they don't, and head over the dome's wall. Joe and Norrie wonder if Melanie rounds the dome, if it will show her visions, but it doesn't work. A frustrated Melanie wants to know why she is alive, and Norrie tells her that she would trade Melanie "rotting in the ground" for her mom to come back alive. Angry and hurt, Melanie runs away, with Joe soon catching up. As Joe comforts Melanie, she kisses him. Norrie catches up and she and Melanie fight. After Norrie gets a cut on her arm, Joe decides to compare his and Melanie's blood samples to see if they match. Melanie asks Rebecca Pine if she can make any distinction between Joe's and her blood. "In the Dark" Melanie starts getting close to Junior because he reminds her of Sam when he was younger. As they check on Joe and Norrie, Melanie has a moment with Junior, which Norrie interrupts. The three go to Joe's house to make sure he is okay, and realize they need to find the egg. At the lake, the four decide they need to touch hands. Melanie suggests she can be the fourth hands since she was one of the original four hands. When Melanie touches hands with Joe, Norrie, and Junior; the egg rises to the surface. "Going Home" Melanie awakens after falling asleep beside Junior. Julia and Barbie come to the house and tell Junior that Sam killed Angie. Junior refuses to believe it, but later asks Melanie if she thinks Sam is capable of murder. Melanie admits that Sam has changed since she knew him. Big Jim overhears and Melanie leaves, so Big Jim can talk to Junior. Later, Melanie and Junior go to the school and the tunnels where they tell Julia that they have the egg. The egg glows and shows an Obelisk. Melanie realizes it was from her hometown, Zenith. "Awakening" Melanie and Julia are eating at the diner when Joe and Norrie come in. They show Julia a message from Barbie's father, Don, who tells them Barbie is alive and to come and bring the egg. Julia doubts it's from Barbie and they go to the cliff, where Julia writes an e-mail to Barbie "The Red Door" When Julia contemplates handing the egg to the military for Barbie's safe return, Melanie refuses, saying she knows something bad will happen if they do. She runs away and finds Junior, who wants to hide the egg from his father. Melanie and Junior hide the egg in Big Jim's shelter. Melanie asks Junior to stay with her and guard the egg. "The Fall" Melanie and Junior awaken after falling asleep in the shelter. Melanie kisses Junior before leaving the shelter. She heads to Julia's house where she is happy to see that Barbie is back. Barbie and Julia start talking about their plan to get the town out by giving the military the egg. Melanie still refuses to give up the egg and Barbie asks to speak to her in private. Outside, Barbie tells Melanie that he was the little boy she played with when she was younger. Melanie says her mother, Laura, wanted them to meet. Barbie tells her that his father had an affair with a woman named Laura and they had a daughter together. Melanie realizes that she and Barbie are siblings. Barbie asks Melanie to trust him and come to the Sweetbriar to hear them out. After Melanie hears the plan and the town gets on board with it, they ask Melanie again if she is willing to give up the egg. Melanie says she has to think about it and leaves, but soon returns and reveals she has chosen to give up the egg. Melanie leads them to the shelter and is stunned that the egg is gone. Suddenly, an Earthquake is triggered, and Melanie escapes the shelter with Barbie and Julia. Melanie faints, and Barbie and Julia bring her to Sam's cabin. Sam injects Melanie with something to bring her heart rate up. Appearances Trivia *She was one of the 4 original hands, alongside Sam Verdreaux, Pauline Verdreaux and Lyle Chumley. *When Sam, Pauline, Barbie, Lyle, and Hunter May entered the dome, they ended up in the middle of the lake. This implies that the reason Melanie was in the water when she debut was because she had just entered the dome. *Chronologically, Melanie is Barbie's older sister, but because of her death, Barbie is now physically older than Melanie. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters